Safe Within My Arms
by Un-kissable
Summary: OddXUlrich You want a description? Take a chance and read the story, then describe it yourself.
1. Closet to Closet

Okay, so first off, I just want to apologize for writing ANOTHER story. . I know, I'm bad! But anywho...

_**When something is written in this style it represents someone's thoughts. Enjoy. ^^**_

* * *

Ulrich lay in bed, staring at his pillow. He was thinking about his day. His friends. His enemies. Kiwi, his small dog, jumped up onto his back and licked the back of his neck.

"Not now, Kiwi, I'm not in the mood..." He pushed the animal onto the floor. He jumped back up and licked Ulrichs face, his dog-speak for 'I love you.' Ulrich caved and started petting him. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Ulrich? It's Aelita. Can I come in?" A gentle voice called through the door.

"Yeah." He said. "Why not."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, crossing the room and talking a seat next to him on his bed.

"Like a fool...nothing new." He shrugged, shaking his head in shame.

"Well...it's not your fault." She ran her fingers through his hair absently. "No one knew she would do that."

"Yeah...that doesn't change much..." Ulrich leaned his head towards her. He loved people playing with his hair.

"Well..I know." She smiled. "But it's not like you can get in any trouble with the school for it. And if you get bullied the whole school's gonna get a lecture, and no one wants that."

"I'm more worried about being taken out of my room with Odd..." Ulrich sighed.

"They can't do that. It's considered descrimination." Aelita smiled softly at him.

"Well then what's Odd gonna say? The way he looked at me..." Ulrich rested his head on her shoulder.

"I think he'll understand." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Aelita..this isn't just some little thing that everyone's gonna forget about. This is a huge part of me that everyone knows and it wasn't even my choice. I wasn't ready to tell Odd..let alone the whole school." He said as he leaned back against her. "I don't even know how she found out."

The door opened at this point and Jeremy walked in. He smiled at Ulrich, and Ulrich just shook his head in defeat.

"Did you here the rumors flying around out there?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich nodded. "The same one's that've been going since breakfast?"

"The ones that Sissy made the whole thing up!" Jeremy shook his head. "I mean, come on, who comes up with this stuff? No one ever sticks to the truth anymore."

"You..you knew?!" Ulrichs eyes widened dramatically. "You knew it all? Couldn't you have mentioned this a little sooner?"

"What difference does it make if I know or not?" Jeremy asked.

"It makes a whole world of difference! I've been worried sick over this all day! About what you'd all think of me!" Ulrich nearly screamed. '**_Especially Odd._**'

"Over what I would think? Or over what Odd would think?" Jeremy laughed humorlessly.

"Well..honestly...Odd. I don't know what to do." Ulrich flopped down on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Is your gaydar broken?" Yumi asked from the door.

"What?" Ulrich looked up at her.

"Need me to spell it out? Odd. Is. Gay." She explained. "Hello, what straight man wears purple everyday?"

"Just because a man wears purple doesn't mean he's gay." Ulrich said, sitting up, a confused expression painted across his face. He'd always trusted Yumi, but her head must've taken a serious blow.

"Trust me, he won't be all that..upset..by the news." She winked and walked away. Her voice floated back down the hallway. "Hey Odd. There's a regular party going on in your room."

"Really?" Odd's ever cheerful voice floated down the hall with a chuckle. "Guess I better go break it up before we get in trouble."

A moment later, much to Ulrich's despare, Odd walked into the room.

"Come on, everyone. Time to clear out." Odd said.

Jeremy and Aelita nodded and, after Aelita hugged Ulrich, left. Ulrich bit his lip hard.

"Sissy's a real bitch, you know that? Did you write it in your journal, or tell anyone?" Odd asked him. Ulrich nodded.

"I joined a website.." He admitted.

"See, it's easier to stay closet, if you actually stay closet." Odd laughed.

"Are you closet?" Ulrich asked, tilting his head.

"Now, if I told you, I wouldn't be closet, would I?" Odd smiled.

"Well, no, but..." Ulrich started.

"But no, I'm not closet." Odd said. "But I don't broadcast it either. I just don't care."

"Oh." Ulrich stared at him.

"You know why she told everyone? Because she knew you were scared of people knowing. If she told everyone about me, nothing would change. That's why she hasn't." Odd shrugged.

"I see." Ulrich said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You look tired." Odd pointed out. "Your hair is all messed up and your eyes are baggy. And a little red. You've been crying."

"Stop picking me apart." Ulrich said, tossing a shoe at Odd.

"I'm not. It's just the obvious." Odd said. "Get some sleep, alright? We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yeah.." Ulrich nodded, laying in his bed still fully clothed. He wrapped the blanket around himself and curled into a ball with his eyes shut tight.

Odd smiled almost saddly at him and flicked the light off. **_'Get some sleep, Ulrich. Tomorrow won't be easy.' _**He stayed up a while and watched Ulrich sleep. **_'No..tomorrow won't be easy for either of us...it's gonna be one of the hardest days we'll ever have to face. But we'll face it together.'_**


	2. Unwelcoming

It wasn't his most restful night by any means. He woke up several times, glancing at the bed next to him. The brown haired boy in the bed adjacent to his only made his heart pound. He shook his head and lay flat on his back until he fell back to sleep. The next day was a Saturday, so he wasn't planning on going too far. Just the desk on the other end of the room so he could send the message he'd been waiting so long to send. He sighed dramatically and punched his bed as the sun began to rise.

Ulrich's breathing suddenly shifted, and he sat up tiredly. Odd looked over at him and watched him rub his eyes.

"Odd? Wha's goin on?" He asked tiredly. Odd smiled.

"Nothing, Ulrich. Go back to sleep." Odd said softly.

"Can't..sun's up." Ulrich groaned, remembering the day before. He sighed. "Not that I'm going anywhere today."

Odd rolled his eyes and got up, tacking a spare blanket over the window and effectively blocking out all of ther light. The room was pitch black for a moment, and Ulrich went rigid.

"Hey..leave some light.." He whispered. Odd flicked on the nightlight.

"Get some sleep. If you start making noise I'll throw you out." Odd threatened before curling up in his bed.

"Okay..and Odd?" Ulrichs voice was shy.

"Yeah?" Odd asked, faking sleepy irritation.

"Thanks.." Ulrich said before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Odd smiled softly and lay still, pretending to be asleep, and listening to Ulrich's breathing even out as he fell back to sleep. Odd got up and sat in front of the computer, going to his email. He opened a new message and started typing.

**Hey, it's Odd. I know this is going to start your morning off pretty badly..but I think we should see other people. Don't feel upset. Move on without me, alright? I know there was a guy you were curious about..why don't you try hooking up with him? If you want to, I'd like to stay friends, but other than that, there's nothing we can be. I'm sorry. Good-bye.**

He clicked send and climbed back into bed, falling asleep after half an hour. He slept solidly for three hours, only waking up when he heard a loud bang on the door, three hours later. Ulrich jolted out of bed and ran over to the door, not realizing that Odd was awake. Odd got up slowly and stood as Ulrich opened the door.

There was a group of kids standing outside of the door. The one in front, a boy with black hair and a mean eye, stood with his arms crossed. There was a can of spray paint on the floor in front of their room. Ulrich glanced at the door where "FAG" was painted across it. The group laughed. The boy in front glared at Ulrich.

"We don't want faggots in our school." He said.

Ulrich stood frozen. Everyone was laughing. The boy walked forward and pushed him onto the floor, laughing when he hit his head on the desk corner, and spit on him. Ulrich lay motionless as the boy turned and walked away. Odd slammed the door and lifted Ulrichs head into his lap.

"Ulrich, wake up. Please..wake up." He shook him softly.

"My head hurts.." Ulrich whined after a moment. Odd smiled in relief.

"I'll get the nurse." Odd said. Ulrich grabbed his arm.

"No.." He pleaded. "Please..don't tell anyone.."

"But Ulrich, you could have a concussion. And if you don't stop them now it'll just get worse." Odd said.

"No, it won't. They'll torment me for a little while, and then they'll be done with it. It'll get worse if I tell. Besides..I'm fine." Ulrich said, looking deep into Odd's eyes. "Please..don't tell anyone."

"But-" Odd started.

"Please." Ulrich said, but more forcefully this time. Odd simply nodded.

"Let's at least get you into bed." Odd said in defeat. Ulrich nodded and got up slowly, walking like he was tired.

Odd half carried him to the bed and lay him down. He pulled the blanket up over him and absently played with Ulrichs hair. Ulrich leaned into the touch, making Odd laugh softly. He turned the light on and sat on the edge of Ulrichs bed.

"How does your head feel?" Odd asked.

"Like it got hit off of a desk." Ulrich said with a small grin.

"How's your pride?" Odd challenged.

"It ran like a scared little kid. I'm not leaving the room, Odd." Ulrich said.

"You need to eat." Odd said.

"I'm not hungry.." Ulrich said, rolling so he was facing the wall.

Odd reached his hand out hesitantly to play with Ulrichs hair. Ulrich relaxed again, closing his eyes and nuzzling against the pillow. As far as he was concerned this was normal. Odd pulled his hand back suddenly, after his fingers had brushed over a particularly painful spot on Ulrichs skull.

"Ulrich, you need to go to the nurse right now." Odd said, his voice shaking.

"I'm fine Odd." Ulrich said, not missing the panicked edge to Odd's voice.

"No, Ulrich, you need to go to the nurse. You're bleeding." Odd said. Ulrichs eyes widened.

"I...I don't want to go out there." Ulrich said.

"You have to. Just get up." Odd said, pulling the blanket off of Ulrich and pulling him to his feet.

He helped Ulrich walk clumsily down to the nurse's office and lay on a bed.

The nurse took one look at him and called an ambulance.

"You're going to the hospitol. You need to be checked by a doctor." She said.

"No, I'm fine!" Ulrich sat up straight. There was a knock on the door and an EMT came in.

"Who hit his head?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Ulrich said, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't need to go anywhere!"

"Alright, well just get up and walk over here and we'll see." The EMT held out his hand. Ulrich pushed himself off the bed and walked like a toddler towards the EMT. "I think you might have hit something a little worse than you thought.."

"I'm fine." Ulrich said.

"You can barely walk. You need to come to the hospital." He said. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I don't need to go." Ulrich shook his head. "I just fell. I'll be fine."

"Ulrich, please..you gotta go." Odd said. Ulrich looked at him and sighed.

"I'm fine." Ulrich said.

"I'll go with you." Odd said, a determined look in his eyes. The EMT nodded in agreement.

"Fine.." Ulrich said. The nurse excused them both from school grounds and watched them get into the back of the ambulence.

Odd sat next to Ulrich, who was laying on a stretcher. He was trying to keep Ulrich calm, saying over and over that everything would be fine.

"Really, Ulrich, I'm sure every thing's going to be fine." Odd said. **_'At least..I hope so...'_**

|||||Sissy did it purely because she's a sadistic little bitch and she wanted to watch someone suffer.|||||


	3. Turn On The Light

"So..what's the verdict?" Yumi asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to know.

"He won't be able to walk for a while.." Odd said, all traces of his goofy side gone.

"How long is a while?" Aelita asked, touching Jeremy's clenched fist.

"About two to four months.." Odd said, looking away.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"I can't tell you." Odd said, his voice full of regret.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"He made me promise." Odd said, shaking his head.

"Does it have anything to do with that spray paint across your door?" She asked. Odd looked right into her eyes, but didn't answer.

"Can we go see him?" Aelita asked suddenly. Odd only nodded.

Aelita pulled Jeremy into the room. Jeremy quickly took a seat and Aelita walked to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Aelita asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to go back to school." Ulrich said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I fell." He shrugged.

"Ulrich, what _really_ happened?" Aelita asked.

"What did Odd tell you?" Ulrichs eyes narrowed.

"It's what he _didn't_ tell us that's got me asking." Aelita pushed.

"...some kid shoved me." He admitted.

"Why?" She demanded.

"You know why." He whispered.

"You need to go to the principle." She said.

"What good would that do? He's Sissy's dad." Ulrich said.

"But it's illegal." Aelita said softly.

"It won't make a difference." He said sharply.

"But Ulrich-" Aelita urged.

"No!" He shouted. His eyes widened. "Oh my god, Aelita, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Ulrich." She said, playing with his hair. "Just relax okay?"

"Fine.." He said, closing his eyes and slowly drifting towards sleep. It was only 9 PM.

* * *

The four stayed the night, waiting for him to be released the next day. His parents refused to come see him. He pretended not to care, but no one was fooled. He was quiet a lot more than usual as he was released from the hospital with a wheelchair. He imediately went to his room when he got back to the school, avoiding the looks that were following him through the hallways.

He sat in front of the computer and turned it on. Odd's messenger logged on and a little update popped up.

"Hey, Odd, you got an email." Ulrich said. Odd looked up from the bed.

"Who's it from?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Um..BeautifullyBrokenDisaster?" He looked at Odd.

"Hold on, I gotta check that one." Odd said with an edge to his voice. Ulrich backed up slowly, worried of hitting something.

Odd opened the email, positioning himself carfully so Ulrich couldn't read over his shoulder.

**_Odd,_**

**_I understand why you left me. You're roommate finally came out, right? Well, I hope you liked the little gift I sent the two of you. A message in a can type of thing? :)_**

**_Bye bye._**

Odd's eyes bulged as he spun around to face Ulrich.

"Everything okay, Odd?" Ulrich asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, here, you can use the computer." He said, closing out of the email and going to sit on his bed. **_'It's all my fault..'_**

* * *

Aelita lay across Jeremy's bed with her head in his lap. Yumi was sitting in the computer chair on the other side of the room.

"What are we gonna do? He's gonna keep getting hurt if we don't stop this..." Aelita said softly.

"No one wants to see him hurt, Aelita..we'll figure something out." Yumi said, her voice grave.

"It's not gonna help him start walking." Aelita said, a bitter edge to her voice that they'd never heard before.

"He'll start walking in a few months.." Yumi said.

"Yeah, but what if it was not at all?" Aelita said, sitting up.

"Don't you think I've thought of that on my own?! Don't you think I'm worried about him too?! He's like my little brother! I want him to be safe and happy and not be afraid of opening his bedroom door or going to class!" Yumi shouted, punching the wall. "You're not the only one who cares about him, Aelita!"

Aelita sat frozen, staring at Yumi, who could barely believe she'd gotten into this fight with the soft spoken pink haired girl.

"I'm going to check on him." Yumi said, standing abruptly.

* * *

"Odd..really...is everything alright?" Ulrich asked, sitting at an angle to watch him.

"Yeah..How are you feeling?" Odd asked.

"I..I have a headache.." He admitted.

"And what about going to class tomorrow?" The blond asked.

"I'm not going." Ulrich said.

"Why?" Odd asked, looking him in the eye.

"Why would I?" Ulrich challenged. Odd shook his head. This wouldn't make sense unless...

"You're scared." Odd said softly. Ulrichs eyes widened a fraction.

"I'm not." He said, curling his shoulders defensively.

"Ulrich..you're not gonna have to go out there alone. We'll all be there with you." Odd said softly.

"I'm not scared." Ulrich lied, turning in his chair.

"Really?" Odd suddenly challenged him.

"Yeah." Ulrich said.

"What _aren't_ you scared of?" Odd asked.

"I'm not afraid of _anything_." Ulrich said solidly.

Odd glanced up at the blanket that still blocked the sunlight from the window. He got up, un-plugged the nightlight and computer, then stood by the light switch.

"Not afraid of _anything_?" Odd asked, an eyebrow raised. Ulrich swallowed.

"Nothing." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Odd flicked off the light and plunged them into pitch darkness. He heard Ulrichs sharp intake of breath but didn't turn the light back on. It wasn't long before Ulrich finally whimpered out a plea.

"Turn the light on.." He whispered.

"Why would I do that, if you're not scared of _anything_." Odd teased in a light voice.

"Odd you know that's not true.." Ulrichs voice was cracking.

"What are you afraid of, then?" Odd asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Ulrich said.

"What else?" Odd asked. He was shocking himself..he'd never been this mean.

"I don't want to get hurt again..I don't want to go back to class..and have everybody else act that way..." Ulrich admitted, letting something that sounded likea sob escape his lips.

Odd walked over to him and ran his fingers through Ulrichs hair.

"You gotta face your fears okay? Including the dark." Odd said softly.

"No..turn the light on..please.." Ulrich begged.

"Ulrich, calm down, nothings gonna hurt you in here." Odd said.

"Turn the light on." Ulrich said, pulling on Odds arm.

"No, Ulrich." Odd said.

"Odd, please, just-" He was cut off by a banging on the door. He gripped Odd's arm tighter, whispering the last part in a broken voice. "..turn on the light..."


	4. Shortest Chap EVER

Ulrich sat curled up in his bed. He wasn't ready to forgive Odd for scaring him so badly. He wouldn't talk to him at all.

Odd sat on his own bed, Yumi perched on the computer chair, staring at the two of them.

"Do you guys need couples therapy, or what?" Yumi asked.

"No." Odd said. "He just needs to figure out that I mean it when I say I'm sorry."

"Sorry if I don't believe you. You know I'm afraid of the dark. I fucking begged you to turn the light on. And you just kept telling me no!" Ulrich said.

"Because you need to get over the fear! You need to grow up, Ulrich! There's always going to be a dark spot! There's always going to be something hard you have to face! You need to get through it!" Odd shouted at him.

Ulrich pulled the blanket up over his head. "Just leave me alone Odd."

"Ulrich.." Odd stared at the lump in his bed, then looked at Yumi defeatedly. She got up and left. "Ulrich I'm sorry.."

Ulrich didn't answer. Odd got up hesitantly, silently, and walked to Ulrich's bed, his every movement inaudible. He touched Ulrich's shoulder gently and sat down on the bed at the same time. Ulrich tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut. Odd pulled the blanket off of Ulrichs head and turned Ulrichs face towards his.

"Stop it, okay Ulrich? I'm sorry." Odd's voice was soft. Ulrich opened his eyes.

"Don't scare me anymore.." Ulrich said, pulling his head free of Odd's hands and looking away.

"I can't promise that." Odd said.

"Why not?" Ulrich looked at him.

"Because..I can't. I can try..but that's all." Odd said. "And I can tell you that I'm sorry."

"Fine.." Ulrich said in a tone that told Odd he was in the clear.

"Now you gotta try to get better, okay?" Odd said, his tone caring.

"I'm fine.." Ulrich insisted. Odd shook his head and leaned over Ulrich. He kissed his forehead softly.

"Sure you are." He said, smiling. He got up and flicked on the nightlight and then turned the light out.

Ulrich lay in his bed, his eyes wide and a blush flairing up in his cheeks. He pulled the blanket over his head and grinned widely in the dark. He would have laughed if not for having Odd in the next bed. His hand was pressed against the spot where Odd's lips met his skin and he cuddled excitedly into his covers, not even caring that it was only 8:30.

* * *

They slept soundly through the night, only waking when the alarm went off. Odd got up and shut it off before flicking on the light.

"Ulrich, come on. Time to get up." Odd said, pulling the blanket off of Ulrichs head.

"I'm still sleepin'." Ulrich said, putting his pillow over his head. Odd smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling the pillow off of Ulrichs head. "Hey!"

"Rise and shine!" Odd said loudly. Ulrich groaned.

"I'm not going to class!" Ulrich said sharply, looking at him. Odd blinked and sat down on the edge of Ulrichs bed.

"Come on, Ulrich." His voice was lower now, more persuasive. "You gotta go."

"I don't want to." Ulrich said, not quite able to yell at him.

"Ulrich." Odd said.

Ulrich looked up at him - his first mistake. Odd was leaning over him, his eyes intense, their noses barely an inch apart.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked dumbly.

"Please, go." Odd said softly, his breath an intoxicating concentration of his essence.

"Will you go with me?" Ulrich asked, blushing as soon as he realized what he asked.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Odd said.


	5. Kyse and Jale

"Just..wait, okay? I don't..I don't think I can go out there yet." Ulrich said, reaching up and grabbing Odd's arm. Odd stopped and leaned his forehead against Ulrichs.

"You have to go to class." Odd said.

"I know but..I'm just..nervous.." Ulrich said. He bit his lip and looked down in shame. Odd seized the moment and kissed Ulrichs lips forcefully. Ulrichs head was spinning..what was going on?

"What's the matter?" Odd asked.

"Th-they're gonna pick on me.." He said, not realizing how childish he sounded. Odd kissed him again.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"The..class..it's gonna be bad." Ulrich said, shaking his head.

"Don't you think I'll protect you?" Odd asked, kissing him again.

"You'll..keep me safe..." Ulrich said, getting dizzy from his hearts erratic pace.

"That's right. I will." Odd promised. "Now, are we ready to go?"

"No." Ulrich said. Odd rolled his eyes.

"And why is that?" He asked. Ulrich grabbed Odd's face and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, we can go now." Ulrich looked at him innocently. Odd just laughed.

"Alright, come on." Odd said, pushing him out into the hall and toward the gymnasium.

"Why are we going to the gym?" Ulrich asked.

"Someone reported what was written on our door. There's a lecture." Odd said.

"Oh no..can we just stay in the room?" Ulrich asked.

"No. We gotta go." Odd said. "It's manditory."

They sat in the handicapped part of the Gym with their friends. Ulrich got out of the wheelchair with help from Odd and Jeremy and then sat in front of Odd, leaning back on his legs. Odd played with Ulrich's hair as they waited for the principal to come in and start the lecture. They were thrown off when a cop walked in instead.

"Homosexuality" He began. "Is not a joke. It's not something to sit there and laugh at. It's peoples lives."

There was silence from the student body. The cop looked around and started talking again.

"Do you know that every year something called the Day Of Silence occurs?" He asked. "It's to show respect for the gays and lesbians who suffered in silence until they couldn't take it anymore. They're dead now. Think about it. Spray painting the word 'fag' across someones door and then sneering at them. That shows that there is something wrong with them. That something's not right. What if we pointed out something we thought was wrong with you? What if the whole school turned against you and called you some awful name? What if someone did something to put you in the hospital? Now imagine the fear of it happening again keeping you silent. So that no one could help you. Imagine that you're all alone to face the world because you're something that they don't understand and therefor aren't willing to accept. How long do you think you'd last?"

Ulrich got chills suddenly. He glanced over toward the crowd of people and saw the kid that had put him in the hospital glaring at him. He sunk against Odd's legs and hid his face behind Odd's knee. Odd looked down at him, then over to where the kid was sitting. His eyes narrowed dangerously. The black haired kid's eyes widened slightly and he looked away.

"Ulrich, it's okay." Odd whispered. Ulrich pressed his head against Odd's knee. Tears were slipping out of his eyes. Odd hugged him tightly. "Sh..it's gonna be okay."

The cop was still lecturing, but his eyes kept sliding over to Ulrich and Odd. People were starting to follow the cops gaze and saw Ulrich shaking and hiding.

* * *

"I don't want to go back out there." Ulrich whispered, curling up in Odd's lap.

"I know." Odd whispered back, holding him close. "That guys got it coming though, that's all I can say right now."

"Don't get in trouble over me..." Ulrich said, a guilty tone to his voice.

"I won't." Odd promised. "I know a guy."

"Okay..." Ulrich said. "Can we stay in here?"

"No. We've gotta go to class." Odd said.

"Not today." Ulrich said.

"No." Odd smiled. "Not today."

Ulrich looked up at Odd with a deviant grin. Odd raised his brow. Ulrich grinned and gave the blond a kiss.

"Did you hear about Jeremy's latest theory?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Odd asked.

"He's gonna try and decelerate one of our aging processes." Ulrich said. "He wants to turn one of us into a kid."

"Is that his latest science project?" Odd asked.

"Yup." Ulrich said.

"Who's his test subject?" Odd asked.

"Me." Ulrich said, grinning.

"Yeah, because you _definately_ need to be more like a kid." Odd rolled his eyes.

"I do." Ulrich pouted. Odd raised a brow. "Shut up."

"I said nothing." Odd grinned widely.

"I know." Ulrich crossed his arms.

"Stop pouting." Odd said. Ulrich's face fell out of the deliberate pout and into a real one, with his mouth open slightly, and his puppy dog eyes wide. "God, that's worse!"

"Sorry.." Ulrich said, biting his lip and managing to look, if possible, even cuter.

"Gah! You'll be the death of me, I swear." Odd said. Ulrich grinned. "You little brat."

"You love me anyway." Ulrich said.

"Yes, I do." Odd said, wrapping his arms around the brunette. He smiled.

"I love you too." Ulrich said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good." Odd lay Ulrich on the bed. He leaned over him and kissed him.

Ulrich kissed back passionately. Odd's tongue slipped past Ulrich's surprised lips and they made out for the first time.

There was a bang on the door. Odd jumped off immediatly. He covered Ulrich up with a blanket and kissed him softly.

"Pretend to be asleep, okay?" He whispered. Ulrich nodded, closing his eyes and curling up.

Odd smiled softly, then, putting on a straight face, answered the door.

"Hello?" He said, opening the door. The black haired kid was standing there.

"Hi.." He said.

"What do you want?" Odd glared full force.

"To apologize.." He said softly.

"Unaccepted." Odd moved to slam the door.

"No, wait.." He said, grabbing the door. "You don't..you don't understand.."

"What's there to understand? You put Ulrich in a wheelchair!" Odd yelled. The kid shook his head.

"No I didn't.." He said. Another kid came around the corner, identical to the black haired kid.

"It..was me." The new kid said. Odd narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking. Ulrich's trying to sleep, so make it quick." Odd said. They nodded.

"I'm Jale." The first kid said.

"And I'm Kyse." The second one said.

"We're twins..in case you couldn't tell." Jale said.

"But the thing is.." Kyse said.

"..our parents are homophobes, so we have to.." Jale said

"..pretend we're homophobic too." Kyse said.

"So you took it out on Ulrich?" Odd said, getting mad.

"Listen, listen." Jale said.

"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Kyse said.

"We just have to pretend to hate gays until we're 18." Jale said.

"Then we're gonna tell our parents where to stick it." Kyse said.

"Cuz.." Jale started.

"We're gay too." They said together. Odd stared at them for a long time.

"Basically..we wanted to apologize." Kyse said.

"But also..we wanted to ask you for some help." Jale said.

"We don't know how to tell them." Kyse said.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own." Odd shut the door.

Ulrich looked up at Odd.

"They're just like me.." Ulrich said with a bitter edge to his voice.

"What?" Odd asked, tilting head.

"They're afraid of telling their parents.." Ulrich said.

"You shouldn't be, and neither should they." Odd smiled. "Your parents should be happy for you."

"What should be and what is are two different things, Odd.." Ulrich said.

"I know.." Odd said. Ulrich looked up at him.

"You wanna take a nap?" Ulrich asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah." Odd said, curling up with him.

* * *

"So, any new news on Ulrich and Odd?" Aelita asked.

"No. Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Cuz I wanna start the photo album." Aelita stuck her tongue out.

"You're making one for them, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup." She grinned.

"God, you're just impossible." Jeremy grinned.

"So?" Aelita kissed him. "How's the science project coming along?"

"You'll see during science tomorrow." Jeremy said, smacking Aelita's ass. "Now go to bed."

* * *

Dun dun dun...cliffy. :D AND a 1,591 word chapter to make up for the last chapter that was the definition of suck. :o Review? xD


	6. Science Expiriment

"Come on, hurry up!" The teacher yelled as the students crowded around Jeremy and Ulrich.

Ulrich was sitting in his wheelchair with a metal cap on his head completely sealed into a glass tube. Odd stood so close to the glass he was nearly touching it. His worried eyes locked onto Ulrich's excited ones. Ulrich smiled comfortingly at him as a light filled the tube and Ulrich watched out the glass but saw nothing change. The light faded and he sighed. He felt exactly the same. Jeremy's experiment failed.

The glass became unsealed and Ulrich looked over at Jeremy who's mouth was gaping open.

"I didn't think..it would work.." He said, walking over to Ulrich. He shook his head. "I need to find a way to reverse it. I didn't think it would work so I didn't bother to make a reversal formula."

Ulrich tilted his head, and Odd leaned in toward him. Her picked him up easily and Ulrich looked down at himself to see he was about the size of a toddler. He grabbed Odd's shirt tightly.

"Hey, it's alright. Can you talk?" Odd asked.

"I th-think so." Ulrich looked up at Odd. "How long am I gonna be stuck like this?"

"I don't know." Odd smiled softly.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Your voice. You sound like a little kid." Odd said. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"I wanna go back to my room." He said, leaning against Odd. He could hear himself now, and Odd was right. He was speaking in a childlike tone.

"Can we be excused?" Odd asked. The teacher nodded with a shocked expression on her face.

Odd set Ulrich back in the wheelchair and pushed him back to the room, laughing softly as he wrapped his shirt around himself and nuzzled against the back of the chair.

"Odd..I'm sleepy." Ulrich said.

Odd nodded and pushed him into the room. He picked up the smaller male and cradled him in his arms. Ulrich fell asleep pretty soon after.

* * *

"I'm working on the reversal formula. But it's gonna take a while." Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"Yeah..but what are we gonna do about him right now?" Odd asked. "He's like velcro. He's scared."

"Of what?" Jeremy asked.

"He could barely defend himself as a teenager. Now he's a toddler. He's still Ulrich, you know." Odd said.

"Did he tell you that he was afraid?" Jeremy asked.

"No..but I know him..he won't admit to fear unless you scare it out of him." Odd said.

"Well, did you ever consider that maybe he's just taking advantage of the situation and staying as close to you as possible so he can make sure that you will take care of him?" Jeremy asked.

"He doesn't need to do that because I'd take care of him anyway." Odd said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"You know that, and I know that. He might not." Jeremy said. Odd nodded and got up to go back to his room.

Ulrich was asleep on the bed, where he'd left him. Odd shook him gently.

"Huh?" Ulrich sat up.

"I want to talk to you about something." Odd said. Ulrich's body curled defensively.

"Alright.." He said. Odd sighed.

"Are you afraid that I wouldn't want to take care of you?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked up at him.

"It's not really your job to.." Ulrich said.

"But I want to do it." Odd said.

"You..you do?" Ulrich asked. He visibly relaxed. Odd tilted his head.

"Did you think I wouldn't want to look after my own boyfriend?" Odd asked. Ulrich bit his lip and blushed.

"Actually..I thought you were about to tell me you don't want to be with me.." Ulrich looked away.

"You read into things too much." Odd pulled Ulrich close, taking advantage of his size. "And whatever you need me to be to you, I'll be it."

"O-okay.." Ulrich looked up at Odd's face, his eyes full of confusion.

"Come on now, we have to talk to Jeremy about his formula." Odd said. He picked up Ulrich and carried him to Jeremy's room.

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is you really didn't think this through at all." Ulrich said. Jeremy nodded.

"I took the return to the past code and changed it a little so it would be more concentrated. I really didn't think it would do anything." Jeremy said.

"Well..what you thought and what you did were two totally different things. What can we do to fix it?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure there's much you _can_ do. I have to research and alter the return to the past code and pray I can send you forward." Jeremy said. "For now your best bet is to concentrate on yourself. Make sure you don't get hurt anymore, because it could cause irreversable damage."

"Fine.." Ulrich said, slumping back against Odd, who played with his hair.

Ulrich leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing evenly. Odd shook his head and carried Ulrich back to their room, thinking he was asleep. He lay Ulrich down and turned away from him. Ulrich opened his eyes to see where he was going and saw Odd flick the light switch. It went pitch dark in the room. Ulrich whimpered after a moment. Odd spun to face him.

"Ulrich? You alright?" He asked.

"The light.." Ulrich mumbled. Odd flicked on the night light.

"Why are you so scared of the dark?" Odd asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I don't know..I've just been afraid since I was like six or seven.." Ulrich said, his voice somewhat cold.

"Alright." Odd said. He pulled Ulrich close and curled up on the bed with him. "Bed time for you, alright?"

"What time is it?" Ulrich asked.

"8:30." Odd said.

"Why so early?" Ulrich asked, stifling a yawn.

"You have a smaller body now..it's much more easily exhausted than your normal one." Odd had a smile in his voice.

"Fine." Ulrich said, laying on Odd's chest. "Just.."

"Just what?" Odd asked.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up." Ulrich mumbled.

"I promise." Odd swore.

"Okay.." He pulled himself up to Odd's face and kissed his cheek delicately before laying back down and going to sleep.


End file.
